Petunia's Grudge
by maya selene
Summary: lily as a witch in petunia's point of view.


Petunia was in bed having the most wonderful dream. In the dream, her sister Lily was drowning in the sea and she, Petunia, was watching her and laughing.  
"Help me, Petunia!" cried Lily, holding out her hand. But Petunia ignored it. Finally, a big wave came over Lily's head and took her under. Her last scream drowned with her. Petunia laughed and she laughed, and she laughed and she laughed and she laughed and she laughed....  
  
All too soon her alarm clock went off.  
  
Petunia sighed as she got out of bed.  
  
"What a wonderful dream," she said to herself as she dressed and wandered down stairs for breakfast. Her parents and Lily were already up. Lily was looking particularly smug.  
  
"Guess what, Petunia?" she said happily. "Mum said we're going into London today to get my new stuff for Smeltings."  
  
Petunia's heart sank horribly. She had forgotten that Lily was going to be starting her first year at Smeltings. It completely killed her good mood. Now Lily, as usual, was going to get all of the attention, just because she was starting high school.  
  
"This is going to be so exciting," said Mrs Bronwell. "Two of my daughters in secondary school! Here you go dears." She placed two bowels of porridge in front of her daughters. Petunia could have sworn that Lily had the larger portion. Lily began speaking excitedly about all her new school books and her uniform and her new lessons.  
  
They heard the swish and the thump of the mail arriving in the house.  
  
"Get the mail, Petunia," said Mr Bronwell.  
  
"Make Lily get it."  
  
"Don't be cheeky and do as your told."  
  
Scowling, Petunia left the table and went into the hallway to get the mail. There were three bills, a letter for her mother from the library, and another, much larger letter which Petunia spent much longer examining then the others. It was made of some sort of heavy, yellow parchment and on the it corner there was a large letter H surrounded by a lion, a serpent, a badger and an eagle. On the front it read:  
  
Lily Bronwell  
8 Walnut Crescent  
Broadmeadow Hills  
  
Trust Lily to get the only interesting letter to come through in the mail, Petunia thought irritably as she marched back down the corridor and into the kitchen.  
  
"They're all bills," she said, tossing them to her father as she sat down to finish her breakfast. "Except this one. This one's for you."  
She handed Lily the envelope. Lily peered at it curiously, then turned it around and began to peel it open. She pulled out more heavy parchment and began to read.  
  
"What's that you've got there, dear?" said Mrs Bronwell, looking behind her shoulder. Her mouth fell open in shock. Then she let out a shriek. "Good heavens' dear, you're a witch!"  
  
"What?" Petunia and Mr Bronwell yelled at once as they hurried over to read the letter.  
  
"She's a witch!" Mum repeated, still looking shocked. "She's just been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"What?" Petunia spluttered. "There's-- there's no such thing!" But everyone was ignoring her.  
  
"We should've guessed it before!" said Mr Bronwell excitedly. "Remember when she had that raging fever, then the next morning she woke up and she was fine. We should've known then!"  
  
"I can't believe it!" said Mrs Bronwell, tears pouring out of her eyes. "My own daughter! A witch!"  
  
"We'll have to make some enquiries," said Mr Bronwell. "But she's definitely going to this Hogwarts place, we can't let her magic go to waste..."  
  
"But she's going to Smeltings with me," said Petunia, but no one was listening, everyone was too busy marveling over the news that their own daughter was a witch. A moment ago, the least thing Petunia would have wanted was for Lily to go to Smeltings with her. Now she would have given everything for her to go to Smeltings just to stop her from getting all the attention again. With an angry cry, Petunia jumped up and ran upstairs into her bedroom.  
  
*****  
  
Petunia spent all of the next day in her room, sulking. Lily had gone off with her parents to buy her school things at a place called Diagon Alley. They had invited her along as well of course, but Petunia would have rather died then have gone to that freak place.  
Just then, she heard a pounding up the stairs and her bedroom door bust open. There stood Lily, her face red with excitement, carry loads of curiously wrapped parcels and boxes.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Petunia snarled, but Lily ignored her.  
  
"Oh Petunia, Diagon Alley is just the most wonderful place in the whole WORLD!" she said. "Oh, you could buy all sorts of things there. There were broomsticks, and crystal balls, and disgusting things like frog's brains and pickled toads.... there was everything!" Lily sighed with happiness.  
"How... nice," said Petunia, wishing that she could pick up one of Lily's new school books and smash it right into her stupid face.  
" And I got all my new quills, and new robes and...look!" Lily pulled open a box and held up what looked like a very long, thin, stick. "My very first wand! Oh, it was wonderful! And we got something for you too, Petunia." Lily rummaged around in the bag and pulled out a small wooden box. "Open it."  
  
Petunia didn't really want to, but curiosity got the better of her and she cautiously opened the box. Inside was a necklace that changed color every few seconds.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Lily sighed. "I chose it out for you."  
  
Petunia didn't say anything, she just put the necklace on he dressing table.  
  
"Don't you like it?" said Lily anxiously. "I just thought it would be nice to give it to you because I knew how much you wanted me to go to Smeltings with you."  
  
"It's fine," Petunia muttered.  
  
"Good." Lily's face broke into a relieved smile. "I'm really glad you like it. Just remember that even though I'm at Hogwarts and you'll be a Smeltings, we can still talk to each other and you can ask me about anything you want. I don't mind a bit."  
  
I'll never ask her for anything, Petunia thought furiously as Lily went out of her room. Never! Nevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernever....  
  
13 years later....  
  
A twenty-five year old Petunia, now married with a son named Dudley and living in number 4 Privet Drive, walked down the hall to collect the milk bottles, humming to herself. She was thinking about Dudley and how proud she was of him because he had learnt another new word that morning.  
She unlocked the front door, still humming, and picked up the milk bottles. Then she caught sight of something else on the porch. She stopped humming and bent down to look closer. There was a large bundle of fuzzy blue blankets. And in the blankets was a little baby boy. Petunia blinked. The baby didn't look remotely farmilier... she didn't know any baby who had a horrible scar like the one on its forhead. The baby suddenly gurgled and opened it's eyes. His eyes were green and looked very familier.... Lily's! They looked just like her horrible sister's eyes. But that would mean...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Petunia screamed, then jumped into her house and slammed the door as though the devil was after her. Petunia leaned against the door a tried to take a few deep and calming breaths. It couldn't possibly be Lily's baby! Lily was married now and living in her stupid wizarding world! She was being foolish. It was probably her friend Yvonne's new baby boy that needed babysitting for the day. Petunia closed her eyes. She was going to count to ten, and when she opened the door, there would be nothing unusual there, just Privet Drive as it always was. ....Five....four....three....two....one.... Petunia slowly opened her eyes again then opened the door.  
  
The baby was still there.  
  
Petunia told herself to calm down. She looked closer at the baby. Beside it was a large envelope. Petunia, her hand shaking slightly, picked up the envelope, opened it and began to read.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream, twice as loud as before, rang through the whole of Privet Drive.  
  
"Petunia! What's happened... wha--?!" Vernon Dursley made it to the door just in time to catch his wife from falling into a dead faint.  
  
  
A/N-- I know the story seems kinda incomplete but I didn't really know what else to add to it. Also, I didn't know whether Smeltings was co-ed or just for boys, so just pretend it's co-ed 4 now ^_^   
  
  
  
  



End file.
